


In the House of Kings

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his deathbed, Aragorn speaks to his beloved wife of his love for another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the House of Kings

Arwen quietly enters the chamber in the House of Kings. Aragorn was lying on his bed, his eyes cast to the window and to the west. She stops by the door, watching her husband.

"You look far away, my lord - as if you have already left us," she says softly. "Of what or whom do you think?"

The King's face turns towards the voice. He smiles when he sees her - she was as beautiful as ever. "Arwen..."

Arwen smiles and approaches the bed. "Yes, it is I," she murmurs. "Who else but your queen would be with you now - at the end?"

"No-one," Aragorn murmurs. "And I would not have it any other way."

"But there is one whom you would see if you could, is there not?" she asks, stepping closer. "The one of whom you were thinking when I entered your chamber."

Aragorn knew of whom his queen spoke - and she was right, as always. "Lady - please," Aragorn whispers, but Arwen shakes her head and smiles sadly.

"You have been long without him, Estel. Long without talking to him and long without talking _of_ him. It must have been hard to endure."

Aragorn looks at her. "You have known all this time?" he asks, even though in his heart he already knew the answer.

"Of course," she says softly. "How could I not know? The look in your eyes when Faramir talked of him - _His name on your lips as you slept..._ so many things."

Aragorn can see the tears in Arwen's beautiful eyes despite her smile and he grasps her hand. "Listen to me, my beloved wife," he whispers. "It is true that I have missed Boromir these long years - but missing him - loving him - has not diminished my life with you. Had Boromir lived, nothing between us two would have changed. We would still have married because I loved you. I have loved you since the day we met in the woods of Rivendell. And I am still very much in love with you, Arwen."

Arwen smiles and kneels by his bed. Lifting his hand to her lips, she kisses his fingers. "I know - and I with you, my lord; so I beg you - do not go before your time - please - for only now do I understand."

Aragorn puts a finger to her lips. "Hush, lady - this is the price we must pay, you and I - elfkind and mortal. But we have loved for six score years and more, seen peace in these lands and raised fine children. Eldarion is grown and ready for the throne. And it is better that I go when I choose than to falter and fail at the end. I do not go before my time; in your heart, you know this to be true." Aragorn pauses and smiles. "Because now is my time; my time to sleep, my beloved."

Arwen smiles despite her tears.

"Then sleep, Estel - my love, my lord," she whispers and kisses the king's hand once more as his eyes close for the last time. "Sleep long and sleep well, for Boromir is waiting - as he has done all these years. He is waiting for _you_..."

Yes, she had had six score years and she was glad of it. But Boromir? He would have eternity...


End file.
